USS Baldwin (NCC-2013)
For the series written based upon this ship, see USS Baldwin (series) | type = Cruiser | class = Miranda | status = Presumed Lost in 2309, recovered in 2374. Active as of 2379 | launched = 2287 | speed = Warp 9.99+ | crew = 96 | armament = phaser beam emitters Pulsed phase cannon quantum/photon torpedo launchers | shuttle = At least two runabouts, Neosho and Ninnescah | motto = "If you're lost, you can look — and you will find me." | image2 = BaldwinPlaque.png }} The USS Baldwin (NCC-2013) was a Federation starship in service during the 24th century. History The Baldwin was launched in the late 23rd Century under the command of Patrick C. Ingrum. At some point, a Romulan cloaking device was secretly installed. The Baldwin was declared lost after an attack by a Cardassian warship near Aloran IV. The Cardassians were able to breach the bridge, causing everyone on the bridge to be blown out, including Captain Ingrum and first officer Jennifer Ripley. The Baldwin was able to destroy the attacking warship and limit the casualties to the bridge officers. However, the surviving senior officer, chief engineer Everett Palmer, ordered the ship abandoned. The cloaking device was activated and the ship was left adrift. |Two of Us}} The Baldwin remained adrift until 2374, when Commander Patrick Ingrum (the great-grandson of the Baldwin s original captain) detected the presence of the cloaked ship near Aloran IV. While attempting to recover the ship, Commander Ingrum and his crew were able to fend off a group of Jem'Hadar fighters. Patrick reported the recovery of the Baldwin to Admiral Ross, who ordered the ship into service and made the younger Patrick Ingrum her new captain. |The Find|Baldwin}} Because, in part, of the Cloaking device was found on the Baldwin, The Romulans and the Federation reevaluated and eventually rescinded, the section of the treaty barring the use of cloaks by the Federation. After amending the agreement with the Romulans, an experimental phasing cloak was installed |The Find|Baldwin}}. The warp drive was also tweaked to make Baldwin capable of traveling at least Warp 9.9 safely |Wartime Productions}} The engines were pushed to Warp 9.997 on Stardate 54257, in late 2377 |Against the Wind}} Captain Ingrum also installed a special program which activates the phasing cloak and utilized holo-technology to fool another ship into thinking it has been destroyed. The Baldwin utilized this feature in a confrontation with the , under control of Khan Noonien Singh when Khan utilized a prefix code on Baldwin. Upon realizing the deception, Khan retaliated by stealing the DNA of many of Baldwin s crew |The Return of Khan}}. Baldwin was seriously disabled during a skirmish in 2375, requiring two weeks in drydock. During the time, Patrick created a prototype strategy room which was activated on Stardate 52162. |Determined Warrior}}. The "war room" was successful in detecting an enemy ambush, which was successfully neutralized |Danger Zone}}. The war room was a very desirable target for Dominion troops and was the target of an attack on Stardate 52299.8. The intervened, even though she had taken serious damage herself. The Baldwin towed the Ticonderoga back to Starbase 375. |Bullseye}} The Baldwin led the counter-attack of the Breen forces on Earth |Trouble in Paradise}} and subsequently stayed near earth to help develop a countermeasure of the Breen weapon. |Resolution|Baldwin}} In May of 2377, Baldwin was disabled due to dilithium failure, and had to be towed by the . |Frontiers|Baldwin}} Additional problems were found, and it was determined that Baldwin needed to undergo a 90-day refit. |Escape}} After the refit, Baldwin was assigned to explore the far side of Cardassian space. |Reaction to Action, Part 2}} During Baldwin s exploratory mission, they encountered a severe warp current which led to a subspace sandbar in the Beta Quadrant. The Baldwin discovered the Earth starship in the sandbar and was able to tow it back to Earth. |Against the Wind}} In September of 2377, the Baldwin was sent to chart warp currents near the Badlands. Based on the charted warp currents, and current charts found on captured criminal ships, Baldwin was assigned to protect the Aloran system. |Slow Burn}} In May of 2378, Baldwin was assigned to a protect a medical transport delivering medical supplies intended to help with an outbreak of Andorian Flu on Salva II. During the mission, first officer Jaimie Petrelli discover she was expecting a child, and that she had a son that had been kidnapped in utero by the Orion Syndicate. |Mother and Child}} Crew Bridge Crew *Commanding Officer **Captain Patrick C. Ingrum (2287-2309) |Two of Us}} **Captain Patrick R. Ingrum (2374-) |The Find|Baldwin}} *Executive Officer **Commander Jennifer Ripley (c. 2309) |Two of Us}} **Lieutenant Commander Jenna Carson (2374) |The Find|Baldwin}} **Lieutenant Commander Reinette Hernandez (2374-2375) |Wartime Productions}} **Lieutenant Commander/Commander Jaimie Petrelli (2375-) |Trouble in Paradise}} **Lieutenant/Lieutenant Commander Sara Jackson (Acting, 2378-2379) |Blackbird|Baldwin}} (also Legal Affairs Officer) *Second Officer **Lieutenant Reinette Hernandez (2374) |The Find|Baldwin}} **Lieutenant/Lieutenant Commander Gloria Dawson (2374-2375) |Wartime Productions}} **Lieutenant Donna Belding (also Tactical Officer) (2375-) |Boats to Build|Baldwin}} *Tactical Officer **Ensign/Lieutenant Jaimie Petrelli (2374-2375) |The Find|Baldwin}} **Lieutenant Donna Belding (also Second Officer) (2375-) |Trouble in Paradise}} *Flight Controller **Ensign Roslyn (2374) |The Find|Baldwin}} **Ensign/Lieutenant Kim Baker (Beta Shift) |The Find|Baldwin}} **Ensign/Lieutenant Laura Bennett (2375-) |Bullseye}} *Operations Officer **Lieutenant Bernie Tyler (2374) |The Find|Baldwin}} **Lieutenant Roslyn (2374-2375) |Wartime Productions}} Other Senior Staff *Chief Medical Officer **Lieutenant Neil Bratney (2376-') |Drift off to Dream|Baldwin}} *Chief Engineer **Lieutenant Commander Everett Palmer (c. 2309) |Two of Us}} **Lieutenant Karen Merrill (2374-2375) |The Find|Baldwin}} **Lieutenant/Lieutenant Commander Bridget Ingrum (2375-) |Trouble in Paradise}} **Lieutenant Sonara (Acting, 2377) *Legal Affairs Officer **Lieutenant/Lieutenant Commander Sara Jackson (2376-) |Infinity|Baldwin}} *Astrometrics Officer **Ensign/Lieutenant Sarah Allison (2375-) |Bullseye}} Auxiliary Craft runabouts * * Appearances The Baldwin has appeared in some capacity in every story except "Backdoor" and "Like the Rain" Background Baldwin is named for the town of , although it could also be named for the World War II destroyer. The dedication plaque designed by author is a line from the Cyndi Lauper song "Time After Time." Category:USS Baldwin Category:Federation starships Category:Miranda class starships